staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Brama Brandenburska kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 84/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisie - Piegi; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rok 2030 - Schwytać Victora kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 10:00 Jaka to melodia? - finał grudnia; teleturniej 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Świąteczne przysmaki 11:20 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu cz. 1 (Seven Wonders of ancient Egypt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3151; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3152; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1191; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 800; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Szansa na życie - Wolontariat w opiece nad osobami starszymi odc.79 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci - odc. 7; magazyn 15:30 Bliżej natury - Leczenie wody; cykl dokumentalny 15:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3153; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3154; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1195; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 804; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Szymek ma zły dzień kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Krzyk milczenia (Cries of Silence); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:00 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:20 Zabić drozda (To Kill a Mockingbird); dramat kraj prod.USA (1962) 01:25 Na końcu świata 01:50 Archiwum Z : zjawiska paranormalne (X files : les dossiers du paranormal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2005) 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 98/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 99/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 20 Ocalić autobus (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.132, Śmiertelna diagnoza 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 10.10, 11.25 i Pogoda: 9.35,10.45,11.29 11:30 Hotel Zacisze - odc 11/12 - Rocznica ślubu; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 12:05 McGregorowie - odc. 57/65 Wielki książę; serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:50 Allo, Allo - odc. 62/84; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:25 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:50 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.10; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:15 Europa da się lubić - Młoda Europa 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (12) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - Dobrana para; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 219 17:15 Kochaj mnie - odc.167; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc.31; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 20:00 Cudowne ocalenie (Miracle landing); dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 21:30 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Alibi na środę - Ostatni kontrakt (Final contract -death on delivery); film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 00:10 Biedne bogate dzieci (Million heirs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:18, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 7; STEREO 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09.00 - Kurier; STEREO 09:15 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09.00 - Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09.00 - Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 8; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier; STEREO 10:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 2 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niepokorni - Tadeusz Drzazgowski; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier; STEREO 11:00 Szesnastoletni Budda (Nepal, le petit Bouddha (Little Buddha)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 5 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kurier; STEREO 14:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 2 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Niepokorni - Anna Upirów; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier; STEREO 15:00 Szesnastoletni Budda (Nepal, le petit Bouddha (Little Buddha)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Niepokorni - Zdzisław Rozwalak; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Zabójczy promil; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kurier; STEREO 00:30 Pogoda; STEREO 00:30 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Zabójczy promil; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Gawronek poznaje zimę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Słup w połowie drogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z archiwum IPN - Cud Lubelski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc.1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 591; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.159; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Naszyjnik Północy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przybieżeli kolędnicy...(Koncert Kolęd w Pałacu Prezydenckim); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Smak Europy - Zdobimy twarz ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Lobbystka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Gawronek poznaje zimę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan odc.1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Afisz - 120 lat teatru...; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Polonusi w Europie - Mój Skarbek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc.1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc.3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 591; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Uroczysty koncert z Watykanu w hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II z okazji 25-lecia Fundacji Jana Pawła II (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Bogu na cześć, ludziom na pożytek - z tajemnic Świętej Góry; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan odc.1160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Afisz - 120 lat teatru...; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc.3 - Zagrożone gniazdo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 591; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Uroczysty koncert z Watykanu w hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II z okazji 25-lecia Fundacji Jana Pawła II (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Bogu na cześć, ludziom na pożytek - z tajemnic Świętej Góry; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie - Mój Skarbek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! − program muzyczny 7.00 „Juanita La Soltera” (1) − telenowela, Argentyna 2006 8.00 TV Market − magazyn reklamowy 8.15 Halo! Kasa! − teleturniej 9.00 „Roseanne” (64) − serial komediowy, USA 1988−1997 9.30 „Rodzina zastępcza” (1): „Kłopotliwy gość” − serial komediowy, Polska 1999 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami − reality show 11.00 „Dharma i Greg” (2) − serial komediowy, USA 2001 11.30 „Samo życie” (810) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 12.00 „Juanita La Soltera” (2) − telenowela, Argentyna 2006 12.55 „Jesteś moim życiem” („Sos mi vida”) (2) − telenowela, Argentyna 2006 13.55 „Pierwsza miłość” (414) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 14.40 „Świat według Bundych” („Married... with Children”) (140) − serial komediowy, USA 1987−1997 15.10 „Rodzina zastępcza” (2): „Cudowne rozmnożenie” − serial komediowy, Polska 1999 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja − magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno − teleturniej 18.00 „Pierwsza miłość” (415) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 „Samo życie” (811) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 20.00 „Świat według Kiepskich” − serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 „Łapiduchy” („Mother, Jugs and Speed”) − komedia, USA 1976 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.35 „Daleko od noszy” (60): „Doktor Wołodyjowski” − serial komediowy, Polska 2006 23.05 „Tylko prawidłowe zagrania” („All the Right Moves”) − dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983 0.50 Dziewczyny w bikini − program rozrywkowy 2.50 Nocne randki 5.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! − magazyn 6.00 Telesklep 6.40 „Nocny kurs” („Hack”) (40) − serial sensacyjny, USA 7.35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj − program kulinarny (powt.) 8.05 „Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer − teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry − program rozrywkowy 11.10 „Detektywi” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny, Polska 2005 (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku − talk show 12.50 „W−11 − wydział śledczy” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny 13.30 „Na Wspólnej” (736) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 14.00 „Tajniacy” („The Handler”) (1/16) − serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 15.00 „Cena marzeń” („Rubi”) (89/115) − telenowela, Meksyk 2004 16.00 Fakty 16.15 „Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku − talk show 18.25 „Detektywi” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! − magazyn 20.15 „W−11 − wydział śledczy” − serial fabularno−dokumentalny 20.55 „Na Wspólnej” (737) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 21.30 „American Beauty” − film obyczajowy, USA 1999 23.45 „Agenci NCIS” („NCIS”) (18/23) − serial kryminalny, USA 2003 0.40 Uwaga! − magazyn 1.00 Nocne igraszki − program rozrywkowy 2.00 Telesklep 2.20 Nic straconego − programy powtórkowe TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Matka Joanna od Aniołów; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska, Maria Chwalibóg, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Zygmunt Zintel, Jerzy Kaczmarek, Franciszek Pieczka, Jarosław Kuszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Dim; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Misja Arktyka - Ludzie północy (Artic mission - People on the Ice); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (1) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Barrie Gavin, Deborah May, Peter West; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Media; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Słoneczna strona (Sunny side up); film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Muzyka współczesna - Dymitr Szostakowicz - V Symfonia (Dymitr Shostakovich - V Symfonia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Bill Evans International Quintet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mahabharata cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Peter Brook; wyk.:Madadou Dioume, Jeffrey Kissoon, Robert Langdon-Lloyd, Helene Patarot, Andrzej Seweryn, Ryszard Cieślak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Bill Hart - Włodek Pawlik Quartet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Eastern krwawy Hugo (Eastern krvavy Hugo); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Mies van der Rohe - zbliżenie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Joseph Hillel, Patrick Demers; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Jan Serce - odc. 1/10 Swaty; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Kazimierz Kaczor, Hanna Stankówna, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Irena Maślińska, Wiesław Michnikowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Al Jarreau (Al Jarreau) kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Przewodnik 21:30 Czytelnia - odc. 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Plac Republiki (Place de la république); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 15; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa - Taper 1; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Neuma; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Achtung Zelig odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:48 Strefa - Komix - Achtung Zelig odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Symfonia wiosenna (Spring Symphony); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); reż.:Peter Schamoni; wyk.:Herbert Gronemeyer, Nastassja Kinski, Andre Heller, Rolf Hoppe, Kitty Mattern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 40 lat Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. 2; widowisko; reż.:Piotr Skrzynecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 12.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.00 Grom z jasnego nieba - film sensacyjny, Kanada/Niemcy 1999 23.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.15 IV władza - program publicystyczny 01.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 08.05 Potępieniec (8/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 09.05 Zdradzona miłość (92/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.55 Krąg miłości (4/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy (powt.) 10.55 Nash Bridges (63) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.55 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (93/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (80) - serial komediowy. Polska (powt.) 16.40 Specjalistki (8) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 17.10 Krąg miłości (5/26) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.10 Nash Bridges (64) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (81) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.40 Specjalistki (9) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Orbitowanie bez cukru - komedia, USA 1994 22.00 Akta zbrodni (13/14) - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Więzy miłości - melodramat, Wielka Brytania 1996 00.40 Yakuza - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 02.35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch−Partenkirchen 9.30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie − bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 10.30 (na żywo) Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie − 10 km kobiet stylem klasycznym 12.00 (na żywo) Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie − 15 km mężczyzn stylem klasycznym 13.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha − 3. dzień 15.15 Kombinacja norweska: Puchar Świata Ruhpolding − skoki 15.45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku − Eliminacje 17.15 (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie − sztafety kobiet 19.00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku − eliminacje 20.30 Żeglarstwo: Inside Alinghi 20.35 Wednesday Selection − magazyn 20.45 Jeździectwo: Skoki pokazowe w Hiszpanii 21.45 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mechelen 22.45 Żeglarstwo: World Match Racing Tour w Malezji 23.15 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku − eliminacje 0.30 Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie − sztafety kobiet 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:20 Wieczny płomień miłości (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze (1) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Program ekstrakulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Octava Dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 11:50 Hollywood Safari (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 12:50 Wielkie tajemnice (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:50 Wideowizyty - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Nieśmiertelny (2) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze (2) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Program ekstrakulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Hollywood Safari (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 19:30 Wideowizyty (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Nikodem Dyzma - komedia, Polska 1956 22:50 Nieśmiertelny (2) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 00:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:40 Program ekstrakulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 01:20 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Na ganku Bernard Ładysz - film dokumentalny 02:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Waldemar Baszanowski.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kobiety w boksie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Włochy 12:30 Mundial Biało-Czerwonych: Kibice w Niemczech; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Mistrzowie surfingu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Szymona Kołeckiego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. Innsbruck - kwalifikacje 15:30 "Robert Korzeniowski i Hicham EL Guerrouj" - Rozmowy w Marszu; reportaż 16:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Roberta Sycza; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof 19:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Portugalia - Francja 20:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Roberta Sycza; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Zimowa wyprawa na Nanga Parbat; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Polska 00:30 Zakończenie programu ZigZap/Hyper 06:00 Kosmiczni ¶cigacze - serial animowany odc. 22 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: W dół do ¶rodka Ziemi - serial animowany odc. 11 06:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrzowie Wimbledonu - serial animowany odc. 28 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 21 07:40 Bratz: Po nitce do kłębka - serial animowany odc. 26 08:05 Sabrina: Masz przyjaciela - serial animowany odc. 44 08:30 Sabrina: Cielesna zmiana - serial animowany odc. 45 08:55 Trollz: Przyjaciółki na całe życie - serial animowany odc. 1 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 - serial animowany odc. 25 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2 - serial animowany odc. 13 10:10 Kod Lyoko: Kontakt - serial animowany odc. 50 10:35 Karol do kwadratu: Romeo i Julia - serial animowany odc. 4 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Kosmiczni ¶cigacze - serial animowany odc. 23 11:40 Gruby pies Mendoza: Obywatel X - serial animowany odc. 12 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika - serial animowany odc. 29 12:20 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Spadaj±ce gwiazdy - serial animowany odc. 18 13:00 6 w pracy 3: Edukacja Whyatta - serial animowany odc. 5 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 2: Wzlot i upadek Kate - serial komediowy odc. 16 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Kto tu rz±dzi - serial komediowy odc. 4 14:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs pupili - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear - serial animowany odc. 9 15:15 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:20 Przymierzalnia Płaskmania: Wrestling dla zawodowców/Maluch i ja - serial animowany odc. 17 15:35 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:55 Przymierzalnia Zoey 101 - serial komediowy odc. 17 16:00 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:05 Przymierzalnia To tylko gra: Od stóp do głów - serial dla młodzieży odc. 1 16:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:50 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear - serial animowany odc. 10 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 - serial animowany odc. 26 17:20 Wybraniec smoka 2: Bunt Paynna - serial animowany seria animowany odc. 1 17:45 Kod Lyoko: Odkrycie - serial animowany odc. 51 18:10 Karol do kwadratu: Karol wspaniały - serial animowany odc. 5 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wy¶cig czarownic - serial animowany odc. 19 18:45 6 w pracy 3: Rocznica - serial animowany odc. 6 19:10 Lizzie McGuire 2: Pod górkę - serial komediowy odc. 17 19:35 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Sny i podchody - serial komediowy odc. 5 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Przejażdżka - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 20:25 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 22 20:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 21:00 Serial Experiments Line (10) - serial animowany 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air 22:30 Fresh Air 22:45 Xyber World 23:00 Hall of Fame 23:15 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Serial Experiments Line (9) - serial animowany TCM 21:00 Amerykanin w Paryżu - musical, USA 1951 22:50 Długi tydzień w Parkman - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1958 01:05 Arszenik i stare koronki - komedia kryminalna, USA 1944 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku